


I'll Hold You, Brother [In Your Mind]

by Boomchick



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: (sort of), And their "brother", Brothers, Gen, Kidnapping, Less 'Found Family', Mind Control, More 'Inflicted Family'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomchick/pseuds/Boomchick
Summary: Something seems off. Wrong. Cloud can't quite put a finger on it.Every time he looks at one of his brothers, his heart jumps a little in dread. But that's normal, right? It's just one more thing wrong with him.He really doesn't get why Yazoo is being so cold, though.Or why he and Loz haven't fixed up the house before.Or what's going on with Kadaj...
Relationships: Kadaj & Loz & Yazoo & Cloud Strife
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	I'll Hold You, Brother [In Your Mind]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enide_Dear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/gifts).



> Written as thanks for a donation to the ACLU by my awesome friend Enide_Dear! 
> 
> Enide requested: How about something like: Cloud gets kidnapped by the remnants who wants to make him their brother for real and he...kinda likes it

Cloud came to with a sick feeling of danger. Blinked twice. Dragged in a slow breath. Looked around the safe, empty room.  
  
“I had another episode.” He said, dread dragging at his words. “Didn’t I.”

“Yeah.”

Cloud looked to his brothers. Their anxious faces. He let out a startled, disbelieving noise at seeing Loz’s fists raised. Yazoo’s gun drawn.

“That bad?” He asked, looking to Kadaj.

“It’s okay.” Kadaj said, putting his hands on Yazoo and Loz’s arms. “You were just confused.”

“You don’t have to make excuses for me,” Cloud said, sheathing his sword quickly and rubbing his eyes. “I should know better. Did I think you were him again?”

“Y-Yeah.” Loz said. “Yeah.” 

“Sorry.” Cloud sighed. Dropped his hands to his sides. “I should go.”

“No,” Said Kadaj softly. “Stay.”

“Kadaj.” Yazoo was uneasy. Cloud could see how his pupils were so tight they were nearly lost in his bright eyes. “You can’t keep this up.”

“Don’t tell me what I can’t do.” Kadaj hissed back, whirling on his brother with wild eyes.

“Um—” Said Loz, lost and worried.

“Hey.” Cloud moved forward. Placed a hand on Kadaj’s chest, and reached to put one on Yazoo’s as well, though his willowy brother danced away from his touch. “There’s no need for you two to argue. Yazoo’s just worried about you, Kadaj. I’m worried too. I’ve hurt you before.”

“But you won’t now.” Kadaj replied, a gleam of triumph and exhaustion in his eyes.

“Of course not.” Cloud replied, ruffling his littlest brother’s hair. “Never.”

“Huh.” Loz said with a considering note in his voice.

Cloud sighed, and held a hand out to his bigger brother. When anyone was getting attention, Loz wanted some too. The hug he got in return was more hesitant than he’d expected, somehow. Warmer too. He didn’t know why he hadn’t expected it. Loz’s hugs were always like this.

“Kadaj.” Yazoo’s voice, speaking softly.

“It’s fine.” Kadaj replied, stubborn and unswaying. “It’s fine.”

* * *

“I don’t know why I hadn’t fixed this before.” Cloud muttered, shirtless on the roof, mending shingles.

“We, uh, only ended up at this house a little while ago. Remember?” Loz said, hovering nearby but not helping in the slightest.

“Take off that leather and give me a hand.” Cloud instructed with a chuckle. “It’s the middle of summer. It’s got to be too hot. Plus, you could use some sun. And some honest work.”

“I really don’t like honest work.” Loz muttered, but stripped out of the tight leather he favored.

He wasn’t much good at repairing shingles, but Cloud was proud of him for trying.

* * *

“So wait,” Loz said, crouched beside him, eyes narrowed as he stared into the fire. “It’s _better_ after you throw it on the fire?”

“We’ve gotta do more cooking together.” Cloud sighed, though he let it fall into a laugh. “Yeah. They’ll be good once we have them out of the tin foil. But anything more complicated than cookout tricks you should really ask Tifa about.”

“Uh,” Loz said, blinking those alarmingly pretty eyes at Cloud. “I… Think I’m happy with just cookout tricks.”  
  
“Alright.” Cloud gave a little shrug, poking one of the wrapped potatoes. “I think they’re ready if you want to help me take them— Not with your hand, Loz!”

Yazoo watched them from nearby, the fire light making his eyes shine. He took his dinner from Loz without a word, and Cloud felt his eyes on his back when he went to take one to Kadaj.

* * *

“You’ve been quiet.” Cloud said, sitting by Kadaj’s side. “Is something on your mind?”

“No, brother.” Kadaj said. “I’m just fine. Keep playing nice with the others.”

“I can stay a while.” Cloud said, reaching out to stroke Kadaj’s hair. “I know I must have scared you.”

“I wasn’t scared.”

“We’re too much alike sometimes.” Cloud told him, tousling that silver hair gently. “Are you going to stay in bed all day _and_ all night? I thought you were just being nocturnal.”

“Just… Not feeling my best. I’ll be fine.”

“Okay,” Cloud said. “Eat when you’re up to it, okay?”

* * *

“Hey.”

Yazoo didn’t acknowledge him or turn to look. He sat perched on the rooftop, stubbornly ignoring that anyone else was there at all. Cloud sighed, stretching out for a moment. He felt a little stiff recently. Like his body was fighting himself. Jumping up on the roof should have been a breeze.

“I know you’re mad at me,” he said. “And I’m not going to say you’re wrong for it. But ignoring me won’t last forever.”

“What do you want?”

“Is something wrong with Kadaj?” Cloud asked, shifting uneasily. “I know you keep the closest eye on him out of all of us.”

“Us.” Yazoo echoed, his voice sounding strange.

Cloud frowned. He knew Yazoo. His moods only took a shift this sour when he was…

“Is he sick?” Cloud asked, taking a step closer.

Yazoo looked over at him, his eyes sharp. When he stood, it was with a decisive motion. He walked to Cloud in swift, stiff strides. Gripped his wrist. Towed him along behind himself.

Cloud followed. Hopped off the edge of the roof with Yazoo. Let the strangely moody remnant drag him back to Kadaj’s room.

“Yaz.” Kadaj murmured, a note of warning in his voice. Loz looked up from where he was sitting at Kadaj’s side. There was a guilty expression in his eyes that Cloud couldn’t put together.

“How clearly can you see him?” Yazoo asked Cloud, ignoring Kadaj’s objections.

“I…” Cloud blinked. Squinted. Why couldn’t he— Loz’s worried gaze burrowed into him, but Kadaj was just… there. He knew he was there, but he couldn’t—

“Yazoo,” Cloud turned to his middle brother— usually so wild and vicious, currently so cold. “Why can’t I focus?”

“He’s fighting you on it.” Yazoo replied, eyes darting over Cloud’s face as if he was looking for something. “He doesn’t want our help.”

“He never does.” Cloud sighed, looking back to Kadaj, trying to force his eyes to work..

“Stop fighting me.” Kadaj gasped out, almost a plea.

“I don’t want to fight you,” Cloud said softly, tone soothing as he could make it. “But you can’t hide yourself from everyone, Kadaj. Your brothers—” what? no. “— _we_ want to help you. I want to help you.”

“See?” Yazoo said, stiff and frustrated. “Even he thinks so.”

“Yazoo.” Loz sounded uneasy.

“Why do you keep saying stuff like that?” Cloud asked, glancing sidelong at his brother.

He abandoned the question when Kadaj let out a sigh. Because suddenly he could smell—

“You’re bleeding!” He snapped, turning at once towards their youngest. Pulling away from Yazoo’s grip on his arm, dodging around Loz’s aborted attempt to stop his approach. “When did you get hurt? Where did—”

He froze, taking in the full image of Kadaj now that he could see him. The broad gash across his chest.

“I did this.” He whispered, feeling sick with dread.

“It’s healing.” Kadaj said, as bullheaded as he was exhausted. Cloud could see the dark circles under his eyes.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Cloud asked. “You should be resting.”

“I can’t.” Kadaj said, shaking his head.

“Just let me—”

“No, Yazoo!” That was the Kadaj Cloud knew. Snappish and brute-force in every situation. 

“But you’re not strong enough.” Loz muttered. “Not even Sephiroth was.”

“Don’t say his—” Kadaj surged upwards, then caught himself in a groan, his eyes rolling back and fluttering as he slumped backwards. Cloud caught him with a hand behind his back. Lowered him slowly back to the bed. The bed, which was aged, and musty, and… Why had he let them settle in this broken down house? Why had he…

“I don’t have any materia on me.” Cloud muttered, watching as Kadaj dragged in unsteady breaths, eyes flicking open to glare up at the ceiling. “Loz, Yazoo, can you keep an eye on him while I go for potions?”

The brothers exchanged a look. Cloud knew they had a special connection. The two of them always had. Just like he and Kadaj did.

* * *

“You know the way?”

“You worry too much.” Cloud said, rolling his eyes as he slung his pack over his shoulder. “This is my job, you know.”

“We’ve just... already got one brother down. I don’t want you getting hurt or running off.”

“You don’t have to pretend, Yazoo.” Cloud chuckled, lifting his eyes to watch the sullen silver shadow currently shifting uneasily before him. “I’m not going to run off. I’ll be back before you know it.” 

Yazoo still looked stiff. Hesitant. Uncertain at best.

“If you’re that worried, you can come.” Cloud said. “But I think there’s someone else who would prefer your company.”

“He… Is very hurt.” Yazoo said haltingly.

“I was worse than usual?” Cloud asked.

“I… No.” Yazoo said with an air of admission. Almost of regret. “You were… Startled. You didn’t do anything till I hurt you. Then you reacted.”

“Apparently with bad aim.” Cloud said flatly. “You can’t blame yourself for me being fucked up, Yazoo. We all know whose fault that is.”

“Yes.” Yazoo said after another long moment. “Drive… Safely. He is badly wounded, for all his bravado. Potions… They would help.”

“And you can’t go because people are scared.” Cloud said softly. “I know. Next time just tell me, okay? I can’t always feel him in my head like I could Sephiroth.”

“Why not?” Yazoo asked, the question almost lost as Cloud started his bike.

“Huh.” Cloud muttered. “I dunno. Maybe because I like him.”

* * *

“Back again, huh?” Said the old man at the items store.

“Hm?” Said Cloud. “Oh. Yeah. One of my brothers got hurt.”

“Brothers?” Said the old man with a laugh. “Never heard you talk about any family but them Avalanche folks before, Cloud!”

Cloud walked out still thinking about it. Drove halfway home with the statement rattling in his mind. Stopped in the middle of the road as it sank through. As he finally felt that little presence in his mind fade and flicker. As somewhere close by, Kadaj fell asleep.

“Son of a bitch.” Cloud hissed, scrubbing at his eyes. He turned his motorcycle with a screech of protest from the road beneath him, ready to drive back, get backup, take them out once more. But…

The potions rattled in his pack, and…

_‘I’ve hurt you before.’_

_‘But you won’t now.’_

“Damn it.” Cloud muttered, and turned his bike around once more.

* * *

“You’re back!” Loz said eagerly, sprinting out of the house in a flicker of movement to greet his motorcycle. “Hurry, okay? He’s hurt worse than he let us see.”

“Runs in the family.” Cloud muttered, swinging off his motorcycle. Loz reached out, but Cloud dodged the touch neatly. Only vaguely aware of the Remnant's confused, hurt expression. Good gods, Cloud thought. Less than a day and he’s already as attached as if we were really...

Damn it.

Yazoo’s eyes were wild when Cloud walked into the room. And he saw something in Cloud that Loz hadn’t. His hand flew to his gun, and he stood quickly from Kadaj’s side, tense enough that he was shaking.

“Don’t make the same mistake twice.” Cloud warned him.

“Brother?” Asked Loz’s voice from behind him, small and confused for such an enormous, dangerous figure.

“Kadaj is asleep, Loz.” Yazoo said, his voice deep and tense with suspicion. “Look at his eyes. That’s not our brother.”

“And you should be grateful I don’t split him in half for getting in my head.” Cloud said.

But even as he said it, he fished out a potion. Tossed it towards Yazoo. Watched him snatch it out of the air with his free hand, the gun not wavering.

Cloud looked away from him, back to Loz, who hovered uncertain in the hallway.

“How long have you three been living here?” He asked.

“Don’t answer him.” Yazoo cautioned from behind him. Cloud heard the crack of a potion splintering.

“Um,” Loz said, clearly torn. But his eyes teared up under Cloud’s stare, and he sniffled piteously. “A c- couple weeks?”

“Loz!” Yazoo scolded.

“Must be hard.” Cloud said, ignoring the remnant behind him. It had cost him his life once. He didn’t fear for it now. He pulled out another potion. Tossed it towards Yazoo. Like keeping a cat entertained by throwing treats. He didn’t hear it break on impact, so it was probably fine.

Loz nodded, his lower lip trembling. It looked ridiculous on that almost-Sephiroth face. Cloud cleared his throat to keep from laughing. It wouldn’t have been nice.

“I can’t help but notice.” He said. “That neither of you killed me while Kadaj was holding me under.”

Awkward silence for a moment. The sound of another potion breaking.

“Oh.” Said Loz. “Should we have?”

“Loz!” Yazoo sounded for all the world like he was about to lose his mind, his voice bordering between absolute fury and hysterical laughter.

“I’m going to go with ‘no.’” Cloud told him, feeling a smile creep up onto his face. “What are you three after this time? Hunting down a step-aunt?”

“Don’t tease him.” Yazoo warned, his voice uneasily closer. Cloud glanced over. The gun wasn’t pointed at him. Good start. He was still holding it.

Loz sniffled loudly.

“Ah,” Cloud said with a smirk. “No one’s allowed to make him cry but you?”

“Yazoo?” A small voice. Too young. “Loz?”

Cloud remembered a small body, dying in his arms. He stepped back, letting Loz slip past him into the room. Watched Yazoo holster his gun without a second thought, turning to his little brother. Watched both of them bow over him.   
  
He thought of their furious suicide. Their desperate revenge for the littlest.

Cloud sighed, rubbing a hand over his face and refusing to let himself flinch as three pairs of Sephiroth-eyes fixed on him. He thought about the sagging roof and the musty beds. Thinking about dangerous protective instincts, and the inability to cook anything more complicated than potatoes in a fire, and the utter lack of supplies, and the knowledge that they couldn’t even go into town for potions and… Distantly, he heard a familiar, light voice laughing at him from a place that smelled like flowers.

“Fine.” He muttered, halfway to himself, looking over at the huddled trio. “I’ll see about getting you three some groceries until we find a better place for you to live."

“Hah.” Said Kadaj, half-healed, exhausted beyond doubt from trying to hold Cloud in check, and shaking in Loz’s arms. “Gotcha.”


End file.
